The young maid (A Sebastian Michaelis love story)
by Tiffanybear
Summary: This is for girls only and 16 please because I might add in mature content Also not finished yet :3
1. Prologue

Its a dark winters night. Frost covers the windows of shops and houses and the smell of freshly baked bread and the loud chattering of excited people fills the air. The glistening of bright lights and the inviting warmth of shops enchants the minds of passers by.

You walk slowly, smiling. Wrapped up tightly to keep yourself warm. The lightly falling snow only just reaching your face and melts instantly when it does.

You cautiously take the winding back street to get home. Darkness quietly engulfs you and your breathing becomes heavy out of a slight fear. You always take this rout home, you have to, but you can never shake the feeling that you're being followed.

Your eyes close and you listen to the gentle tap, tap that your feet make, it soothes you with the comfort that you are alone and you decide to keep your eyes closed a while longer.

Suddenly, a pair of tough hands land atop your mouth and your eyes shoot open, you can't scream, you aren't even able to.

As your eyelids become heavy you can smell something sweet, _'Chloroform?'_ You think as your body becomes almost motionless, the only sign of life that your body is showing is the slow rising and falling of your chest that proves you are still breathing and the darkness once again engulfs you.


	2. Chapter 1

You wake up slowly and a small, warm hand is resting gently on your forehead. Your eyes flutter open softly and your blurry eyes meet a set of clear blue eyes looking concernedly at you, you can make out that this person is a boy and his dull golden hair slightly covers his face.

When your sight finally recovers you realize that the person who is looking at you with such a concerned gaze is none other than the Earl Alois Trancy. Behind him stands a butler clad in black with eyes a golden blaze. The boy grins when he notices that your eyes are open,

"You've come to~" he starts with an almost angelic smile, "Claude, look, she's alright~" he proclaims happily.

"I'm glad." The butler, Claude, says with a monotone that seems natural for him along with no expression on his face.

The boy sighs boredly,

"You could at least smile Claude." He says clearly trying to get a reaction out of his butler.

The boy gives up with a sigh then skips over to the golden eyed butler and smiles,

"Now, you look after her~" he says cheerfully and then skips out in a carefree manor.

The butler sighs as the boy skips out,

"Please excuse his highness, this type of thing is rather new to him." He says calmly.

"Sorry to ask but... What type of thing would that be?" You ask curiously with a hint of caution to your voice still slightly groggy from the chloroform that had knocked you out.

With his face still expression less and his voice with no hint of emotion to it,

"Why, a kidnapping of course."

As soon as you hear these words you go into a blind panic and with out a word you stand up and make an urgent dash for the door but the golden eyed butler stands in the way of the door before you have had chance to make it.

He casually leans against the door, crosses his right leg over his left and pulls a knife out of his pocket and looks at it, moving it around so the blade glints in the sunlight that streams through the window,

"Now... If you do as you're told like a good girl I won't have to kill you."

Your gaze drops to the floor as you slowly accept your fate. You decide to follow the wishes of the people who now have your fragile life in their hands, you can see no other way out of this hell.

"Alright. I'll help you, but when we're done you let me go." You say sternly.

"You have my word." He says, "Oh and while you are here you will be called Mary."

"Why?" You ask with a slight confusion.

"Well, you need an alias and that was the first name to come to my mind." He says and his expressionless face twists into an evil grin.


	3. Chapter 2

After a month you have adapted to life at the Trancy estate, even tough you hate it, and then the thought occurs to you, 'If I follow the orders, tonight is the night that I'm finally free of this hell'

You perk up a little at that thought and rushed through your every day chores with a slight sense of happiness.

The blonde haired boy, Alois Trancy, paces around the manor impatiently. "How long until the ball?" He asks his butler boredly.

"The ball will begin momentarily your highness." His butler replies.

Alois beams happily at that, then the smile which had been spread across his face then fades into a dark expression which proves he's up to something.

The whole time, the whole painful month you where there, you had wondered what the child was up to and now to night is the night that you finally find out.

The guests begin entering the large manor, piling in one by one all dressed elegantly and extravagantly. However, it is the pair which are just on entering the manor that catch your eyes, another young Earl and his butler. The butler has crimson eyes and raven black hair and looks to be in his early twenties, the boy has a brilliant blue eye but his other eye is covered by an eye patch and looks to no older than Alois,who is about thirteen.

You see Alois' face twist back to his beaming smile in an instant, he then rushes over to boy and his butler, motioning for you to follow him and you do as you are told;

"Ciel, I'm so happy to see you~ Oh and this is my new maid, Mary~ I just thought I'd introduce you to one another~" Alois says, calling you by the alias that Claude picked for you the night you where brought there.

"I see, well, it's nice to see you too, and nice to meet you Mary." The boy, Ciel, says not even once smiling.

"It is nice to meet you too Earl Phantomhive." You say, using the name you where told to call him by.

As Ciel and his butler enter the manor Ciel's butler glances your way with a sense of recognition clear in his eyes, he then whispers something into his master's ear, the boy looks your way, turns back to his butler then nods. The crimson eyed butler walks over to you with a slight smile;

"Hello there young miss." He says in a pleasant tone.

"Oh. Hello." You say to him just as pleasantly.

"You're name is Mary, yes?" He asks you curiously.

"Yes it is." You answer him in a convincing tone.

"May I ask your second name?" He asks pushing for more information.

This puts you on the spot slightly but you only take a moment to answer him;

"Lockheart." You say.

"Mary Lockheart, hm? What a pretty name, it suits you, a pretty name for a pretty girl." He says kindly with a soft smile.

The sudden complement makes you blush, even though it's not your true name the fact that a stranger has just called you pretty takes you pleasantly by surprise.

"May I ask your name?" You ask him kindly.

"Sebastian Michaelis." He answers.

Music begins to fill the air, the familiar sound of the Viennese waltz makes you smile slightly. The man, Sebastian, places his right arm behind his back and holds out his left hand with a kind smile;

"Would you like to dance?" He asks.

"Are we allowed?" You ask with a light chuckle. He takes away his hand.

"Well, I'm not sure but if we are not I will happily take the punishment, what about you?" He asks with a wink, placing his right arm behind his back and holding out his right hand again.

"To hell with the punishment," you start with a smile and take his hand, "we all lead such short lives so why not enjoy it while we can." You finish, your heart racing at your sudden burst of bravery.

"Well said." He says with a slight smirk.

He leads you into the dance elegantly, starting with his right foot, you follow equally as elegantly and stair into his eyes as you both dance and he stairs into yours, as is required for the dance. Your gazes never drop from one another, his gaze becoming more and more intense.

Claude watches curiously from the sidelines, his hatred for Sebastian clear in his eyes.

"I know you are not who you say you are." Sebastian says to you in a low whisper.

"Wh-What? I assure you I don't know what you mean." You say, faking surprise.

"What I mean is, you are not really Mary Lockheart but you are the missing daughter of one of my master's business associates." He says, clearly knowledgeable about your disappearance.

You feel Claude's gaze on you and you know that you have to come up with a believable story. You sigh;

"Things where... Bad at home so I decided to leave." You say and look down at the ground, knowing this to be partially true.

"I see," Sebastian starts, he tilts your head up gently so that you're facing him, "please keep your focus on your partner during the dance."

You nod sadly.

He begins a natural turn with you, smiling as he does so. You hear him singing along to the music as he dances with you his voice soft and elegant, like silk. You blush deeply, when Sebastian notices this he smiles and chuckles lightly.

The song ends and you bow to one another, both of you smiling, and then you go in the opposite direction of each other so that he is by the side of his master and you are by the side of yours.


End file.
